royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Apple White
Apple White, along with Raven Queen, are the main characters of the Ever After High series franchise. Unlike Raven, Apple White is a confident follower of her destiny, and she encourages everyone to follow theirs as well. Apple believes that with a perfect destiny, she must be perfect as well as the next Snow White. Although, Apple has to learn of the discomforts of Raven and her friends and that everyone, including her, has flaws. Apple's destiny is literally at stake and getting worse - revealed overall in the series, she lost her nemesis and future husband. Personality Apple White is a kind, cheerful and generous girl. She takes her duties as a future ruler very seriously, and is using her time at Ever After High to prepare herself to be the perfect queen. Ever since early childhood, Apple has dreamed of being Snow White and places the most trust in the system of legacies, thus she acts as the de facto leader of the Royals at Ever After High. However, Apple is not without her flaws; she tends to act self-centered, and often fails to understand the feelings of people who want to write their own destiny, like Raven. Appearance Like her mother, Apple has white skin, blood-red lips, and bright blue eyes. However, instead of Snow White's traditional black hair, Apple has curly blonde hair, which causes her some insecurities. Family Apple White is the daughter of Snow White and her Prince, now a King. She seems to have a good relationship with both her parents. Friends Apple is best friends with Briar Beauty and Blondie Lockes who follow her in the Royal and Rebel Conflict. Apple also considers most of the Royals her friends. Pet Apple got a snow fox named Gala on legacy year. Romance Her destiny says she is to marry Daring Charming, but the two only view each other as friends and see no point in being an item. Apple also has many admirers. Outfit: Basic Apple wears a dress, with a red sweetheart bodice with black trim, and a red skirt with gold apple and vine patterns and pink peplums with white floral details and black frills. She also wears a cream, cropped jacket with ball gown sleeves and a high collar, black net tights (gray in the cartoon) and red high heeled shoes with gold buckles. Apple's accessaries are mostly gold; she wears a minature gold tiara on a red headband with a bow, gold, apple-shaped earrings, a gold bracelet and a gold bow-shaped ring. Outfit: Legacy Day Outfit: Getting Fairest Apple wears a red nighty and pink night gown. The red nighty has a quilted pattern and a black bow at the collar. Apple’s pink night gown has a frilly trim. She also wears white high heeled slippers with red bows on the toes. Gallery Apple Whites Card.png|Card Apple & Briar - Apple's Tale.png|Apple & Briar Apple White - Officel Art Work.png|Officel Art Work Apple - True Reflection.png|Mirror, Mirror. Legacy Day - Older Apple.png|Adult Apple Raven Queen & Apple White - Launch Photo.png|Launch photo Apple White - Getting Fairest outfit.png|Getting Fairest Apple White on Legacy Day.png|Apple on Legacy Day Facebook Art - Apple.png|Facebook art Apple - Apple's Tale.png|Apple Talking Apple White the Daughter of Snow White.png|Daughter of Snow White Apples Scrapbook - the Beautiful Truth.png|Apples Scrapbook Apple and her evil plant - Class Confusion.png|Apple and her evil plant Apple on Legacy Day.png|Apple on Legacy Day Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Girls